Twilight One Shots
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Bunch Of Twilight One Shot Stories By Me. More Coming Soon :
1. Diner Date

**Twilight One Shots**

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N:**__ Hey, I randomly got this idea earlier of a bunch of one shot stories so I decided to dig out my old ones stashed on my laptop, edit and upload them. Hope you like them, will add more when finished editing. Enjoy (:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View: **__Alice_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**Diner Date**

I sat there impaitently sitting up on the high stool and tapping my dolly shoes against the shiny bar.

Another no show.

I sighed loudly and twirled the untouched strawberry milkshake around the glass with the straw again creating a small whirlpool.

This had been the same pattern everyday for the past four weeks.

Enter diner, order milkshake and wait for knight in shining armour.

Was he ever going to show up?

I saw as a waitresse's eyes locked on me and I took a small sip of the pink goo in front of me to not look too conspicuous.

The slippery wet stuff that was no where near as nice as blood trickled down my thoat.

_Maybe I should order chocolate next time? Damn no in the vision I definately had a glass of strawberry in front of me._

I was getting the hang of these visions now and ever since I'd awoken to seeing his tousled blonde hair and lazy smile I wanted him; the vision I'd had of the Cullen's was another thing to spurred me on.

Would he ever turn up?

"Stupid, unreliable vampire." I muttered to myself. Letting go of the straw and leaning back into the seat, I sighed again.

I ran my hands through my spiky black hair and looked down at the black poodle skirt I wore.

I needed to go shopping.

The idea of shopping brought a small smile to my lips and Edna the kind waitress who'd taken to talking to me these past few weeks bustled over.

"Good afternoon Alice." she smiled

"Hello Edna." I said quietly, I stared at the large round clock on the wall opposite me.

Sixt-thirty.

The sun was setting and the diner would be shutting soon, he wasn't going to come today.

"Are you ok Alice?" Edna asked smiling at me.

"Sure." I heaved and her eyes narrowed.

"Man troubles?" She guessed and I gave her a small nod.

"You have no idea..." I started tapping my fingers against the glass, she laughed lightly.

"So will I see you again tomorrow here?" She asked

"Looks that way." I said managing a small smile.

I was starting to get worried.

Were my visions unreliable?

No, every day the vision of me and Jasper seeing the Cullen's got clearer and clearer, he **had** to show up soon.

"Right, I best be going." I said. I heard the door open and a scent traveling in the evening breeze came my way.

Vampire.

He had shown up.

Relief flooded through me.

I jumped down from the stool with much enthusiasm and ran to where he was, he looked weary as if anticipating an attack.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I said smiling. He ducked his head towards me.

My southern gentleman.

"I'm sorry ma'am." he replied smiling slightly too.

I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation. My smile grew wider and he gave me the lazy grin I had been waiting for, if it was possible my dead heart would have skipped a beat.

"See you tomorrow then Alice, same time, same chair?" Edna laughed.

"Sorry Edna, change of plans." I laughed

"Gone off strawberry milshake?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I like a bit of Southern Comfort." I giggled. He held the door open for us and we walked hand in hand up the path.

"I thought you'd never come Jasper. I'm Alice." I said leaning in towards him. I nuzzled into his side and breathed in his beautiful scent.

"Where too then Alice?" he laughed softly, pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"To our family." I said flashing him a dazzling smile, I pecked him slightly on the cheek and we took off running, up through Philidelphia and towards our future.


	2. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:**_It's Leah's POV on Sam and Emily's wedding day.I was going to start another story but I think it works better as a one shot. Please read and review. Thanks. Enjoy (:_

**Points Of View: **_Leah Clearwater_

****************************************************************************************************************

I stared at myself long and hard in the large mirror that was placed in front of me.

Yellow?

Emily are you bloody kidding me?

Who looks good in a yellow puffy bridesmaid dress? Newsflash-- No one.

I sighed.

_It could be me and Sam up there today..._ I thought but instantly cut myself off.

Cut it out Leah! He's Emily's. I looked down at the blamonge of a dress I was wearing and smoothed it down. I never noticed I was crying until the little pools of salt water started to stain the hideous material.

"Cut it out Leah!" I snapped at myself. I reached out for a tissue and stepped closer to the mirror to wipe my eyes. At least my makeup hadn't run.

Thank God for waterproof mascara. I was going to need it today.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." I said quietly and my Mom poked her head around the door. She was in charge of making sure the day ran smoothly and everyone would listen to her.

No one wanted the face the wrath of Sue Clearwater.

I managed a small smile.

"Leah you look pretty." she smiled and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Sure, sure." I replied, a little somthing you picked up after being around Jacob for this long.

"Five minutes ok Lee?" she told me tapping her watch.

"Of course." I said nodding my head. She soon as the door was closed I let out a little laugh.

My mother the control freak.

I looked back at myself in the mirror again. Today was going to be difficult, I had accepted that but it was time I let him go.

It wasn't healthy.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply studying myself carefully again, this dress was seriously hideous.

"Sack the stylist." I muttered sarcasticly and there was another knock at the door.

"Come in." I sighed and turned towards the door.

"Hey Lee, you ready?" Jake asked stepping into the room, he had a small smile on his face.

"Just let me get my bouquet." I sighed reaching across for the selection of flowers, Jacob flopped on the sofa.

"Arn't we going?" I asked him confused, I just wanted today to be over.

"Give me a minute your Mom is driving me crazy." he said placing his hands by his temples. I laughed lightly.

"Come on wolf boy, let's go." I sighed pulling him off the sofa. "Who would have thought the big bad wolf was afraid of a little old lady."

"She's not old, adn shes scary. But listen to me Leah, I know how hard this is for you, but I'm here for you." he smiled soflty and I nodded.

"Thanks Jake, let's go." I took a step towards the door and Jacob linked my arm. My Mom stood a few feet ahead indicating us forwards, I rolled my eyes.

Jake and I waited by the foot of the aisle behind the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"You look pretty Leah." Jake whispered soflty.

"More like a pineapple." I muttered and Jake laughed. "You don't look too bad yourself Jake."

"Leah! Did you just pay me a compliment?" Jake said sarcasticly opening his mouth wide. I punched his arm.

"Ow." he muttered and I giggled softly. This was going to be easy. Jacob's enthusiasm was contagious I couldn't help but feel at ease.

The music started up.

As we walked down the aisle I made my eyes look anywhere but straight at him. All the easiness I felt before with Jake dissappeared as soon as we started to walk. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to turn around and run back down the aisle away from the church and out of La Push.

Jake sqeezed my arm gently, he must have sensed my discomfort and for this I was greatful, the only thing that actually kept me moving forward was the pressure from Jake on my arm.

_Leah, calm down. This is the worst part get over this part and the rest is a breeze. Breathe Leah!_ I thought.

I inhaled a shaky breathe as we made it to the end of the aisle and stepped to the other bridesmaids while Jake took his place opposite me. I raised my head to look at Sam and he was looking at me. He smiled a small smile, there was pity in his eyes.

I didn't want his pity.

I instantly dropped my head again to look at the bouquet of flowers I held in my hands.

_What a mistake, I'm never doing that again..._

The song turned into the wedding march but my head stayed firmly down.

_Leah stop being stupid, look at her. Leah look at her!_

I took another deep breath and looked up to wear Emily was being led down the aisle.

She looked beautiful, her dress fitted snuggly around her body and her ruined smile was the largest in the crowded church. I couldn't help but smile at her. I followed her gaze and it settled on Sam. The smile on his face was one of proudness.

My smile faded and tears welled up in my eyes, he used to look at me like that. I looked down at the flowers again and bit my tounge to stop the screams of pain that threatened to escape my mouth.

I spent the whole of the service with my head down fighting back the screams.

"...If anyone present knows of any lawful inpediment why Sam Uley and Emily Young may not be joined in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.." I heard the serviceman say.

Inside my head I was screaming.

_I object! I object! I object!_

I bit down on my tongue harder to stop the words flying from my mouth and by the time the service was over I could taste blood in my mouth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Just great.

I had been biting down so hard that I had cut my tongue.

The wedding march started up again as Sam and Emily walked down the aisle followed by all the other members of the wedding party Jacob came to my side.

"Party time." he smiled

"Yeah, party time." I said half heartidly.

I stood under the shadow of a large tree dabbing at my cut tounge with a tissue, it was stinging but the pain was nothing compared to the state of my heart.

I watched in slow motion as pictures were being taken, everyone was so happy.

Apart from me.

People stayed away from me now. Who would want to hang out with bitchy Leah Clearwater? The answer was easy.

No one.

Suddenly Seth was by my side.

"Photographer wants bridesmaids Leah." he said quietly.

"Charming." I muttered and I trudged off to where Emily stood.

"Come on Lee, stand by me." she smiled happily, her eyes were glowing, I'd never seen Emily so happy. I gave her a fake smile and fluttered to her side.

The fake smile I wore in the picture stayed on my face throughout the rest of the pictures.

"Put your arm around her." The photographer called to us, I was having my picture taken with Jacob.

Maid Of Honour and The Best Man.

"Leah please don't rip my arm off." Jacob laughed as he put his arm around me.

"Just this once." I laughed back.

Did I just laugh by accident?

I was shocked. For a moment I forgot about the ache in my heart.

"Thanks guys." The photographer said nodding, he was finished. Usually if someone called me a "guy" I'd slap them but today was just not the day but I didn't have that feeling for some insane reason.

The daylight was starting to warp into evening and a slight chill rode the wind. It was fine for me but not for the other guests, they weren't all werewolves.

I noticed that everyone was being ushered off ready for the reception and followed the crowd. My Mom caught hold of my arm.

"Leah! Why are you still here?! Your supposed to be at the reception." My Mom bellowed.

"I'll run." I said and headed off to the forest.

"Break that dress Leah and..and.." I never heard her finish her threat. I was already undressed and the earth moved below me.

A giant grey wolf took my place.

I ran through the forests dodging the trees, the hideous dress was tied to my foot. I was tempted to run off and never come back, but I had a duty to La Push and I didn't want to ruin Emily's day.

No matter how much it hurt me she deserved to be happy.

Jacob sat back down after saying his speech, it was full of funniness and very lighthearted. I was put at ease as soon as Jacob started talking, his smooth voice filling the room.

And now it was my turn.

I sucked in a deep breath and stood up. I cleared my throat and began reading the words from the sheet in front of me.

"Emily and I have never really been cousins more like sisters" I started, I stared at the sheet and placed it down on the table, nothing seamed to fit anymore. I took another deep breath and continued. "Every summer she'd come down and spend her time with me, the best time was always summer time. We'd smile together when we saw each other and cry together when she'd have the leave and then she met Sam." I took in a shaky breath and gave a small smile. I saw Jacob nodding at me and he was smiling. "As soon as they locked eyes it was clear that they were meant to be together, Sam always wore a goofy smile and Emily walked with a spring in her step. They were obviously in love. Ever since then they have been inseperable and they deserve happiness. I wish them the best of luck in the future." I finished then with tears coming to my eyes. The tears started to trickle down my face and I couldn't carry on.

"To Sam and Emily." Jake said standing up, I gave him a small smile and sat down. The audience erupted into echoing "Sam and Emily."

"That was lovely Lee-Lee." Emily said pulling me into a hug, when she pulled away I noticed that she herself was crying.

"You alright Leah?" Jacob asked from my other side, I turned around to face him.

"Yes, thanks for that Jake." I said giving him a smile. I wanted to smile when I looked at him.

"No problem." he replied and tucked into the food, I followed suit. My bad mood was fading like my worries were dissapearing.

I was _happy._

I had to admit the food was delicious, I spent the meal joking and laughing with Jake and I noticed a few glances I got off my mother and Billy.

Both were smiling like mad hatters.

I was _enjoying myself._

"Excuse me Jake." I said leaving the table. I went into the toilets and redid my makeup in the mirror. The toilet flushed and Emily came out from behind me. She grinned when she saw me.

"Hey Lee."

"Hey Em."

"Today has been great."

"Yes it has been wonderfull." I said quietly.

"So..."she started as she applied her lipstick

"So what?"

"You and Jacob?" she said grinning. I dropped the blusher brush.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered

"Aw come on Lee, i've noticed the way he was looking at you and visa versa, you are so cute together. I've got to go, first dance and all. Jacob's a good guy Leah." she sighed walking towards the door.

"He just happens to have imprinted on a hybrid too." I said. The words stung me.

Jacob and Leah.

Blackwater.

I shook the thought from my mind and left to toilets, the music was playing out of the speakers and I looked across the dancefloor to where Sam and Emily were floating to the beat. I stood there analysing there every movement, and at that point I realised everything was fine.

My broken heart was healing for the first time in years.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Seth.

"Want to dance?" he asked and I nodded. I took his hand and we danced, other people had started to join in now. Seth was clumsy so we fumbled across the dancefloor, I smiled genuingly having fun. I saw Jacob crossing the dancefloor towards were we were dancing and I felt like blushing.

What was happening to me?

"May I cut in?" Jake asked smiling at us. Seth let me go and Jake's hand snaked round my waist and gripped onto my hand, I placed my hand on his shoulder and and electric current ran through me.

A full circuit.

I smiled as we twirled around the dancefloor.

"Told you so." Emily laughed when we passed her, I blushed and Sam smiled, Jake just looked confused.

"What is that all about?" he said leaning in.

"Nothing." I said, my heartbeat increased was he going to kiss me. I could hear my heartbeat increasing as he leant forward further.

The song stopped.

Dissapointment washed through me when he let me go. I knew why my heart was finally healing.

I was falling for Jacob Black.

Panic set in. I couldn't love him he'd imprinted, just like Sam.

I couldnt take another heartbreak, I just couldn't.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out of the reception into the trees, I heard an approach.

I phased quickly, I was the fastest out of the pack so i'd shake them soon enough. I started to run and I felt the ground move.

Someone else was phasing.

_Leah, where are you going?_ It was Sam.

_Away from here, anywhere just not here._

_Leah..._

_Sam no! Please._

_Wait there._

I felt the double weight of the alpha's command and unwillingly stayed in my place. I saw Sam coming towards me.

_Why Leah?_

_Isn't it obvious, you can read my thoughts Sam._

It was silent for a while as Sam read my thoughts back.

_Oh Leah._

_Don't pity me Sam, he's imprinted he'll leave me just like you did!_

_I had n-_

_Yes you have no choice and that means neither does Jake. Please just let me go, if you cared for me at all you'd let me go!_

_When will you be back._

_I don't know, next week, next month, never..._

_Please hurry back Lee-Lee_

_Don't tell Jake, never think about this when your in wolf form Sam, please? He can't know. Goodbye Sam._

I had already taken off running. I had no idea where I was going. I would be in Canada by dinner time tomorrow.

_Goodbye Leah_

I had to let go of Jake now before I fell in deeper with him...

Before I fell in love.


	3. Fabulously Formidable

**Fabulously Formidable**

_**I decided to write a bit about the Volturi and because Jane is my favourite bad vamp, I decided to use her as inspiration. So here, it is Jane's diary of life in Volterra.**_

31st May 2009

Well, me being me and because I am fabulous I have decided to catalogue all of my centuries of wisdom and madness into a diary. Aro also told me that I need a constructive outlet to let my anger out because he is fed up of me torturing the guard (personally, I see no problem with it). But, to my great annoyance I have to admit that Aro is right. I can't believe I just said that.

Alec, Felix, Demetri and I have just got back from a mission. Usually it's Caius's job to leave Volterra because of his love to torture and murder innocent vampires but he was too busy being all romantic with Athenodora and I was glad to get out of the castle because the noises coming from the ancient's tower were scarring. Even Felix, the brute who likes to continuously make sex jokes found it a little hard to swallow...

Why were we out you ask? The reason why we were out and about is because of vampires over feeding, the must have some appetite because believe me this person out ate Felix, that is a lot, you should see the mess that is left of the stone floors; for that reason I am glad I am not a cleaner. Well anyway back to the story, the stupid ignorant humans blamed it on a serial killer but still we were sent to clean up the mess. A few centuries of being a wandering nomad had obviously taken its toll and drove them insane. Poor bloodsuckers....(no pun intended).

With Caius being..._busy_ in the tower it meant that peace was restored throughout the castle and I took my chance to enjoy it, no screams of a vampire being burned and no cussing as he lost to the computer again on the Dance Mat. I plugged in my new iPod and took off on my walk through the castle and as Greenday played in my ears I bobbed my head to the music.

"I wanna' be an American Idiot." I sang loudly and rather out of tune as I passed Heidi and Demetri. They were flirting as always. She twiddled her hair with her finger and she pushed her body forward. Talk about the castle slut. Demetri himself couldn't keep his eyes off her certain womanly area. He may be the best tracker in the world but he was a sucker for pretty women, even Gianna was in charge of their relationship. Speaking of Gianna, it was coming up to judgement day for her. Aro will most probably get rid of her, he prefers blondes at the moment. I myself personally think that Gianna is useless, I hope the next secretary will actually do a good job instead of messing around with members of the guard because at the end of the day your paid to work. Now I think about it, Gianna is the human version of Heidi. Alec shall be interested in that theory.

The peace could never last though, in Volterra something was bound to happen. I ran straight into Aro who was smiling like a loon on loon tablets and was carrying his paddleball, him and that toy are attached like well....uhh...like Felix well I don't have the time to think now but it shall come back to me. I suppose Aro our all mighty leader isn't so bad – that's if you like crazy overly happy idiots that leave the castle walls every few weeks on "business" when he is really off picking up newborn vampire ladies that don't know better and that participate in paddleball championships. It's almost as bad as being a vegetarian.

"Good morning Jane dear." He cooed and I mentally gagged.

"Good morning Master Aro." I bowed down to him. When I looked up Aro was jumping like a child excited about presents on Christmas morning, another reason to gag. The happiness was overwhelming and ruining my dark and twisted aura.

"Jane, you look so prettyfull today." He snorted and I raised my eyebrows. Prettyfull? Maybe he was addicted to heroin also like that dude...what's him name?...um...that vegetarian idiot Cullen. That's it, Edward Cullen. Yes, definitely like Edward Cullen.

"Master Aro, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes on top of the world!" he squealed and with that he disappeared off doing ballet twirls. I shook my head in disgust. What was the vampire world coming to? Was I the only sane one? I refuse to become like them I must keep my evil. I must continue to torture.

Ok diary, I am going to go and torture some poor animal that is too innocent for it's own good.

The one, the only, the fabulously formidable.

Jane Volturi x

(P.S does adding the 'x' on the end make it seem stupid and less evil? I need a second opinion)


	4. For Charlie's Sake

**For Charlie's Sake**

_**A/N:**__One of the many night Bella spent without Edward after he left. Enjoy (:_

_**Disclaimer: **__I not no credit for this. Stephenie Meyer owns twilight!_

**Bella's Point Of View** there was no point to anything without him.

17 days.

A whole 17 days had passed since _Edw_- **He** had left.

I still continued to reply the words over and over in my mind "_Bella you're not good for me...I don't want you to come with me." _at that point my future, my life all love was over. I tried not to think about it but it was times of the day like this-nighttimes when I couldn't keep the horrors at bay.

My already tear soaked pillow struggled to capture another flowing tear that escaped my puffy brown eyes. This was starting to become a routine.

The tearing ache rippled through my chest as I thought about him - My Edward. The ache was there even when I didn't think about him, it was just a dull and heavy but became pronounced when the image of his face and the sound of his voice rang through my head.

He had made me Bella, he had made me _whole_.

These past 17 days I was a new person. Bella was dead. When he left he took Bella with him leaving behind a gaping hole of what used to be. My emotional outburts put Charlie off checking up on my at night. After 17 nights I still awoke screaming from my never ending nightmare but Charlie no longer came to check.

No intruder.

No mass murderer.

No.

Just Bella.

Insane grieving Bella.

I rolled over onto my side craving for his strong arms to embrace me just once mor-

"Cut it out Bella!" I snapped at myself, "Get over it already, he doesn't want you, he doesn't love you...." All speech was lost then as the wave of grief overwhelmed me.

I slammed my face down hard into the too-warm pillow and let the misery eat me. Would I ever be free from this pain that I felt? I already knew the answer.

No.

He had been my world my life, and he had just snatched it away like it meant nothing.

There was no point to anything without him.

I wrapped my weak arms around the pillow and snuggled into it closing my eyes.

I had to try to act normal and human even if I didn't feel it.

For Charlie's sake.

Of course I'd considered other measures. _Drastic _measures.

I had reached for the bottle of pills on many occasions ready to end my life but Charlie always popped into my head.

Charlie – yes Charlie was the only reason I remained alive.

For Charlie's sake.

If that's what I am.


End file.
